Return to Spider-Verse, Part 1
The 16th episode of the the [[Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)|second version of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show]], originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, here entitled Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** American Knight / Harry Osborn ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Power Man / Luke Cage Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Thor ** Red Hulk / Thunderbolt Ross * New Avengers ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Madame Web (first full appearance) * Victorian Avengers (first appearance) ** Blood Spider (first appearance) ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff (first appearance) ** Hulk / Bruce Banner (first appearance) ** Power Man / Luke Cage (first appearance) ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand (first appearance) ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala (first appearance) * Avengers Noir ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Sergeant America / Steve Rogers (first appearance) ** Mister Fixit / Bruce Banner (first appearance) * Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange * Mary Jane Watson Noir Villains * Wolf Spider (first appearance) * Lizard King / Curt Conners (first appearance) ** Vampires *** Red Hulk (first appearance) * Hammerhead Noir (first appearance) * Red Skull Noir (first appearance) * Green Goblin Noir (first appearance) Other Characters * Aunt May * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury * Rio Morales * Spider-Ham / Peter Porker * Spyder-Knight Peter Parker * Spider-Girl / Petra Parker (OnScreen) * Spider-Man / Miguel O'Hara (OnScreen) * Mecha Spider-Man (first appearance) (OnScreen) Plot In Aunt May’s house, Peter and Mary Jane are watching as Aunt May is having a Trade Card match with Hawkeye, Thor and Red Hulk and Miles is playing video games with Sam Alexander and Kamala Khan. Their moment is interrupted when they suddenly discover Spider-Ham, Spyder-Knight and Miles’ mother Rio Morales suddenly appearing and then disappearing in the house. They suddenly overhear people screaming outside and discover a gigantic octopus monster going for a rampage in streets. The Avengers manage to stop the creature, but before they can do anything else, the monster disappears as well. They are approached by Iron Fist, who suggests them to gather in K'un-Lun Temple. There, they are attacked by Venom-mutated Dark Elves and Gamma Spiders, who suddenly appear from Hyper Dimensional Vortexes which are opening uncontrollably, until they are aided by Doctor Strange, who vanquishes the monsters and closes the portals. They end up meeting Director Fury’s agent Madame Web, a Spider-powered sorceress who watches over alternate realities and universes. Madame Web states that the shattering of the Siege Perilous, the doorway to parallel realities, scattered its fragments to many dimensions, and if they are not collected in time, many universes will crash onto another, and eventually, all of the universes will be destroyed. The New Avengers are given with two shards which were found in a Inhuman City and in a destroyed Hydra ship and split in two patrols: one consisting of Spider-Man and the Web Warriors, the other consisting of White Tiger, American Knight, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist and led by Phoenix Princess. Then, they are sent on a trip to the different dimensions to collect the shards. The Web Warriors’ first stop is in a Victorian-Era themed reality which is infested by vampires while the New Avengers with Phoenix Princess stop in the Noir reality right when Mister Fixit is battling Hammerhead’s goons in a hotel where that reality’s Mary Jane is in. Right when the hotel begins to collapse, Phoenix Princess makes it in time to save her counterpart and the citizens present while Nova and American Knight keep the building stable and Iron Fist, White Tiger and Power Man subdue and apprehend Hammerhead and his minions before they are met with the Noir versions of the Avengers (consisting of Spider-Man and Sergeant America (Captain America’s counterpart)). Meanwhile, Spider-Man and his fellow Web-Warriors battle countless vampires until they are aided by this world’s Avengers (consisting of Spider-Man’s counterpart (here called Blood Spider), White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Black Widow and Hulk). Blood Spider informs the heroes that the Lizard King, the ruler of the vampires, and his lackeys Red Hulk and the Wolf are using a piece of the Siege Perilous to keep the world dark so that the Sunlight will not vanquish them. Spider-Man and his teammates agree to find a way to help them vanquish the vampires and get the shard. In the Noir Reality, the Avengers are informed that Red Skull and Green Goblin have a piece of the Siege Perilous which is entrapped in the Tesseract and formulate plans to get the shard before the villains can use it for unknown but very hostile purposes. Just as she follows her teammates in their mission, Mary Jane is warned by her avatar of another potential threat roaming free across the Multiverse… and it is not too far away from where Peter and his fellow Web Warriors are. The New Avengers and the Noir Avengers arrive and infiltrate the Hydra Base and manage to find the shard. But are confronted by Red Skull and Green Goblin, who use the Tesseract to fuse together as Red Goblin and battle issues. Back in the Victorian Reality, the Web Warriors have combined Blood Spider's cured blood sample with the Siege Perilous piece and a UV Light Gun which will heal the effects on the mutated humans and go on to confront Lizard King in the top of a building, where he announces Eternal Night in the world. Back in the Noir reality, while the others keep Red Goblin occupied, Phoenix Princess and White Tiger manage to build a Vibranium-powered weapon and use it to separated the merged villains from the Tesseract. They eventually destroy the cube and separate it from the shard, eventually restoring everyone who was petrified earlier by Green Goblin to normal (as well as the Noir universe getting some color). Back in the Victorian-Era universe, Spider-Man fires the UV Light Gun at the Siege Perilous Torch, causing the Sun to be returned to its normal state and healing everyone else, including the Lizard King himself. Just as the heroes prepare to go to the next dimensions, however, Mary Jane quickly senses the enemy Light Phoenix warned her about being closer to Peter and telepathically warns him. Just then, the Web Warriors are attacked by the Wolf, who turns out to be a spider-based villain himself called Wolf Spider and is from a different parallel world. Wolf Spider is planning to collect the shards in order to rule the multiverse and he knows Spider-Man's identity of Peter Parker. As the Web Warriors escape to other dimensions, Wolf Spider goes on to pursue the young heroes in his own using a shard he found in his dimension. Now aware of the bigger danger they are in, Peter and Mary Jane agree that they must hurry before it is too late. "To Be Continued..." Continuity Previous Episodes * Like the original plot of Return to Spider-Verse in Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister 6, the story takes place long after Miles From Home. ** Miles has been stranded in Peter’s dimension since the Siege Perilous was shattered in pieces during their battle against the Green Goblin. Next Episodes * The story continues in Part 2 and Part 3 and concludes in Part 4. Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)